Resurrected Memories
by xDevilsxSnarex
Summary: What's this? Hermione save's Fred at last minute from the explosion,  but falls into a coma from the blast? What happens when she wakes up, and no  memory of her and Ron is remembered? HG/FW - HG/RW.
1. The Marauder's Map

Hello hello! First fanfiction I've done in a long long time. So, excuse me if the beginning chapter is rather small. I promise they will become more lengthy in the near future.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does._

**Special thanks to - Marielle, who helped me come through with this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Sounds of breaking wood filled the corridor that lead to the Room of Requirement. Another noise sounded, the doors to the Room of Requirement quickly shut before the Fiendfyre escaped the enclosed place. Small groans, and 'ouches' were sounded as everyone who had just escaped that calamity rose up feeling the pain from hitting the ground so hard. The brooms were broken in half and nearly burnt at the back ends.<p>

Hermione gripped the cobbled stone wall as she helped up Harry, as Ron shuffled on beside her. Draco and Goyle ran off without hesitation; they probably couldn't believe that they just lost Crabbe, even if he was the one to cause the Fiendfyre in the first place.

A slight grin began to creep upon Hermione's lips as she gazed to Harry, "Well, is it destroyed?" She nearly choked out. She was referring if the Diadem was destroyed or not. He took one quick glance from where the Room of Requirement was, and then back to Hermione.

"Yeah, it's destroyed alright. Crabbe's Fiendfyre destroyed it.." The trio stood in a slight silence for a bit as they thought of what just happened.

Earlier, Hermione and Ron were down in the Chamber of Secrets, destroying one of the last Horcruxes that needed to be destroyed. Once it was destroyed, they got soaked with tons of water, which soaked them both to the core. In the heat of the moment, they finally had their first kiss - Hermione's first kiss. It was blissful, and she rather enjoyed it. And when their lips departed, she fell speechless.

Seconds later, and after realizing what had just happened to the both of them, they set in that they had to find Harry before someone else did. The Marauder's Map came in handy, seeing that he had disappeared without a trace. Ron had noted that he might be in the Room of Requirement. It registered within Hermione's mind that he actually listened to her, maybe he did all along? A mental shrug was given.

Silence still filled the air, minus the occasional screams and booming sounds that filled the empty, and destroyed corridor.

"We should really find everyone else, Harry," Hermione noted as she rummaged through her jacket pocket and took out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Hermione pointed her wand to the warm parchment as writing began to sprawl out on the pages, "Alright, we need to make sure everyone is safe..." Almond eyes gazed up to the two boys as they nodded in unison.

The pages began to flip, everyone seemed to be still battling and in good condition, minus some lifeless ones which made Hermione's stomach turn into pure knots and her face go ghostly white. As the pages began to sprawl out more, Hermione noticed something unusual about a certain Weasley. Fred Weasley was by himself up on the seventh floor. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen, or just preparing himself for something. Eyebrows furrowed as Hermione closed up the Marauder's Map and gave it to Harry, "Since everyone is accounted for but Fred, I'm going to go and get him, is that alright with you two?"

"Yes, just be careful, Hermione," Ron sort of nearly choked out. He was sort of scared he might lose her tonight if she wasn't careful. However, she was strong and knew how to handle herself.

"We'll keep an eye out on you two on the Map," Harry said, pulling her into a hug. And Ron put his arms around the both of them as she pulled away.

"I'll be back, promise, and I'll have Fred with me, so don't worry." Hermione smiled to the both of them and with Bellatrix's wand in hand, she began her journey up to the seventh floor.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

_Staring into her room, the young witch held her wand to her chest, along with a beaded bag. Those almond eyes of hers were roaming around her room as if taking the last glance at something so perfect, and so innocent._

_The memory flooded Hermione like a wave was crashing over her._

_After the beaded bag was latched onto her belt loop, she sauntered on down the stairs. Both of her muggle parent's were on the couch, back's to her as they watched muggle telly. Hermione bit the inside of her lip, suppressing unwanted tears that had just began to fill her eyes. Inching closer to her parents, she had the urge to take them up in her arms for the last time and to tell them that she loved them with all her heart. But, she knew deep down she couldn't do that._

_Wand at the ready, those fragile hands of hers began to shake. Pointing the wand at the back of both of her parents, she took in a soft breath and uttered, "Obliviate." Seconds passed and her parent's eyes glazed over, and the pictures of her were now just empty frames. A knot began to form into her stomach as she let some tears go off of her face._

_Now, it was her time to leave. _

_Turning on her heel to go, she made it out of her home that she grew up in and glanced over her shoulder for the very last time. A sigh was released as Hermione began on her journey that would change her life forever._

ϟ ϟ ϟ

It almost seemed as though her life was flashing before her eyes. Hermione made her way up, up, and up, and the memories of her childhood, and younger years at Hogwarts began to arise within her brilliant brain. It all seemed so weird to her, as if she was going to die. Though, she knew she wouldn't because there was nothing to worry. All she had to do was get Fred, and get back to the Weasley family along with Harry.

_Fred._

For some reason when she thought of him, and seeing him, her spirits brightened and her heart race quickened. A loss for words and even thoughts of it occurred, as she took note of her own behavior and crept up to the final stair that would lead her to her final destination.

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter: What exactly will happen on the 7th floor?<em>

**Please review! :D**


	2. Savior to Fallen

I would like to take a moment and say that oo1. If I have grammar of any kind like punctuation, or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. We all have them and I can't be perfect. oo2. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and favoriting the story! You all are lovely people and I'll drag this story out as long as I can, promise!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does._

**Special thanks to - Marielle. I'll probably be thanking her throughout this fanfiction ;)**

* * *

><p>A burst of cool air had hit her, Hermione snapped out of her thought's, and the memories that washed over her. Those almond eye's casually took one glance to the window nearest to her, which seemed to be blasted to bits. Rubble was all around, and gaping holes in the walls were seen. However, as she surveyed the area, she was only looking for one thing, and that was Fred Weasley.<p>

Almond eye's continued to lazily go over minor details, but she was hoping for a sign of Fred at any given moment. Seconds passed, minutes passed, and Hermione was still walking around on the seventh floor. Bloody hell did that Weasley manage to occupy himself. Well, it did seem boring up here, especially if you were the only one to be assigned to this area. A soft crunching sound was heard, Hermione whipped her head into the direction to not see Fred, but to see a black mass. It was a Death Eater, and he seemed rather agitated. With one flick of his wand, a spell was sent straight to her.

Before Hermione could even react, a tall, lanky Weasley put himself right in front of her. His wand had deflected the spell that was originally sent to Hermione. Heart quickened in pace once more, the smell of Fred suddenly pierced her nostrils. And then, within minutes, two large, yet firm hands taken her behind a wall. Back pressed against it, both her and Fred could hear the spells hitting the opposite side of the wall that they were on. "T-thank you, Fred," Hermione breathed out within panicked gasps.

"No problem, 'Mione," he said. One thing that struck her to her core was even at this moment, of being cornered, Fred had managed to give her that half smirk he always gave. A sudden blush went to her cheeks as she quickly closed her eyes. The Death Eater was closing in on them, and the more spells he seemed to send their way, the more rubble came off the wall and onto them both.

"Ahh!" Hermione suddenly yelled, as a large chunk of the wall came off and barreled down onto her arm. And sadly, it was the same arm which held Bellatrix's wand. A shattering crunch was heard, and it was broken into bits.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Concern filled the Weasley boys voice as he quickly took off the fallen debris and pulled her into his chest.

Once again, Hermione's mind swirled. "Y-yeah. But the wand," she paused and gazed down to the broken bits of it, bringing her hand up to her own chest, cradling it. "I can't protect myself." A soft sign was given as she winced.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, 'Mione." Fred's voice seemed so soft to her. Her heart skipped a beat once he hugged her closer. Both of her almond hues closed, taking in every moment she had with Fred. It felt so right, but it was so wrong. It wasn't Ron. The man she fell in love with, the man who she is currently dating. And the man who was her first kiss. Every time she thought of him though, her mind immediately went back to Fred. But why?

His voice broke her train of thought, "I'll stop the Death Eater, you stay behind this wall and don't move," without her protesting, he stood up and left her behind the wall. A small knot began to form into Hermione's stomach.

Hearing the two battle behind the wall, Hermione heard a sudden silence. And then, footsteps sounded. Quickly glancing to the walls edge, she could see a shadow growing bigger and bigger. Finally, the shadow stopped and that familiar large hand, and bushy red hair peaked from the edge. "I told you, I would protect you, 'Mione. Now, let's go before anything else happens." Once more, that Weasley half smirk was seen on his features. Without saying a word, she was helped up with her good hand. Hermione still cradled her wounded hand and left Bellatrix's wand behind.

Fred's arm draped over her shoulders, bringing her into his side. That damn scent went back into her nostrils. Clutching her wounded hand, which throbbed every step they took, her and Fred headed back to the stairs.

"How'd you find me?" A now full smirk was plastered onto his face, as he stopped momentarily before they would cascade down the stairs. "Did Granger use the Marauder's Map?" His voice sounded mischievous, and the gleam in his eyes matched the sound of it. It would be rather funny in his opinion if he heard her say,_ I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._ She seemed to be a stuck up, know-it-all, and getting into rebellious things didn't seem to be her style. However, she was his little brother's girlfriend. When Ron was around Fred and George, so was Hermione. Maybe his bad habits rubbed off on her? Either way, he didn't care. He thought it to be cute.

_Cute._

Those brown eyes met the gaze of her almond ones. Fred now looked down to Hermione with a full grin. Cute was the proper word for her. She was the cute bookworm, and the cute know-it-all. Wait! Was he thinking that his little brother's girlfriend was cute? Blinking suddenly, he realized what he was doing. He was thinking that Hermione Jean Granger, the girl who had always tried to stop him and his twin from doing mischief, was cute? Mentally slapping himself, he couldn't stop. Every time she smiled up at him, or her petite figure up against his large figure, it made him nearly go mad.

Was Fred Weasley falling for Hermione Granger?

ϟ ϟ ϟ

A sound of breaking glass was heard. Both of them looked in that general direction and more Death Eaters came through the now, broken window.

It didn't take much time to register in her mind that they were outnumbered. And her, losing her wand, didn't help much either. They were so close to freedom, so close to seeing their friends and family faces again, but now - all of that was gone. One thing she wanted most of all, was Fred to be alive. Watching one of the Death Eater's raise his wand to them both, Hermione took in a deep breath and did what she had to do.

Pushing Fred out of the way harshly, he stumbled near the steps that lead downward. Before he could realize what had just happened, a large explosion sounded in the corridor. The Death Eater's had scattered, and some were trapped underneath of the rubble.

Frantically, his brown eyes searched the rubble. No sign of Hermione.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he now began to move the debris. "Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" Fred continued to call out her name as he kept moving things aside. After about five minutes of searching, he wasn't going to give up, "Oh please, Hermione...please be alive!" Fred's voice cracked, as his actions began to quicken.

A soft groan was heard near him. He suddenly stopped, to see if he heard it again. "Ugh..." Now, he could hear it as plain as day. Tossing aside the fallen wall and part of the ceiling, he could see a bob of brown, bushy hair, and two arms out in front of it. His heart nearly dropped into his stomach - he found Hermione.

"Hermione!" She didn't answer back, but he knew she was alive from the previous groans. It took two minutes to reveal her battered, and bleeding body.

"FRED! HERMIONE!" A loud sound of footsteps pierced Fred's ears as he had Hermione in his lap.

The first to see her was Ron, who quickly grabbed her from Fred. "Hermione! Hermione.. oh Merlin...please be alive." Pressing her face into his chest, he could hear her groaning into it.

"She's well enough alive, but badly injured," Fred had said. He was now rejoined with George who put an arm around his shoulder lazily, as if he did it all his life. "We need to get her medical attention, and fast." Fred's voice sounded concerned, and George took notice of it, "What happened brother mine?" George asked. "Death Eater's caused an explosion. Hermione pushed me out of it, and..." His eyes trailed to the wreckage, and the place where he had found Hermione. Fred never finished his sentence.

As Ron held her closely, he noticed her breathing, but it was shallow. "You're going to be alright, Hermione..." Ron softly said. Hermione muttered something, but it wasn't very audible. However, her almond eyes fluttered open, but her vision was blurred. All she could see were numerous blobs of heads, and the sound of echoing voices. But as the voices continued to echo, and fade, so did her vision. Seconds later, her body stayed still, and no more life was seen out of her, only the rising and falling of her chest.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I know I did.<p>

_Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3!_

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Savior Awakens

Announcement: It's been almost two months since I have updated. I have a very good reason for this. My computer got infected with bad malware, and I couldn't access it for the longest time. We waited for a friend to do it, but he wanted to "wipe everything out", so instead, we took it to a close friend of ours and he fixed the problem without "wiping" my computer out. SO! After nearly two months, I am back and updating this fanfiction. I am so sorry that it's been this long, I didn't expect it to be this long, I just hope everyone still wants to read this fanfiction.

In the future though, I might do more pairings like "Fraco" - FredxDraco (probably a one-shot), and "Guna" - GeorgexLuna.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>"How long do you think it's been, do you reckon?"<p>

"I don't know, probably about two months, close to three."

"Bloody hell, she's been like this for almost three months?"

"Yes she has, Mr. Weasley. At least her wounds are all nearly healed. But.."

"But what?"

"She has might have brain damage from the blast."

_Silence._

"We will know of her full condition when she awakens. Do not worry about it, Mr. Weasley. Nothing bad can happen to her anymore, she's in good hands. Not to mention you have been here the whole entire time she has been like this. I'm very surprised and pleased, the other family members never stayed too long like you have - are you her significant other by any chance?"

"No, I am not. I'm the older brother of her boyfriend - the one who enters the room, sees her and leaves suddenly. Yeah, he's her boyfriend."

"Ah, excuse me for asking. I was just curious is all, most significant others stay with the injured, but.. I guess he can't handle the sight of her?"

"No, he can't. He hides his feelings, but at times I can hear him sobbing."

"He should visit her for a night."

"He should, but won't come alone. Anyway, I'll go tell the family members her condition is getting better. I don't think it's my duty to tell them though that she might have brain damage, so I'll let you tell them that."

"Understood, Mr. Weasley. I will inform you if she awakens when you aren't here this evening. Travel safely."

"Thank you."

ϟ ϟ ϟ

_Why can't I open my eyes? Am I dead or something? I hope my parents aren't worried, or Harry or Ron for that matter. I'm supposed to be helping them look for Horcruxes to kill Voldemort. I hope they aren't mad at me for being late._

_Who is that speaking? That voice sounds vaguely familiar. I can hear another voice too, sounds like a female but I don't know who it is._

_The voices stopped again. Why can't I still open my eyes? Am I under a spell of some sort? What happened to me? Harry... Ron, where are you?_

ϟ ϟ ϟ

_**Later that evening.**_

ϟ ϟ ϟ

The Weasley clan was within the room where Hermione stayed at in the hospital. _Nearly three months_. No one could actually believe that it's been almost three months since she fell into a coma. Everyone missed her, mostly Ron who always locked himself away in his room. He was like the outcast of the Weasley family now, not attending dinners, or speaking to anyone. The only person he ever talked to was Harry of course, and sometimes Ginny. The one person he didn't want to see nor talk to was Fred. He was the reason why Hermione was like this in the first place,_ she saved that bloody git and nearly got herself killed while doing so! What was Hermione thinking?_ Ron blamed his older brother, and Fred probably blamed himself too. Either way, the small family feud died down whenever they were near Hermione's hospital bedside.

Fred and George were on one side of Hermione, while Ron, Ginny, and Harry were on the other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the foot of her bed, as if waiting for something to happen. Usually when everyone visited like this, they went over the good times they had with Hermione, and what she would probably say to them right now looking all gloomed up and depressed like. The memories were important to them, because even in a good condition like this that she was in, she could easily fall out of it and into a worse state.

Fred was becoming more and more concerned as the months passed. The last things that he thought of while she was in his presence was that he was beginning to fancy her - and if Ron found out, he'd surely Avada him in a heartbeat. But Ron didn't love her like Fred loved Hermione. This secret crush has been going on for quiet sometime now, and no one knew of it but George. George figured it out after Fred occasionally day dreamed when Hermione walked away from the two twins - of course, after telling them to stop putting off dungbombs, or giving the lower classmen products from their shop. It was rather humorous and entertaining to him in full spectrum. She always got in their way, and always wanted to stop them and inform the Professors. But in the end, Hermione was too good of a person and friend to tell the Professors. Besides, it wasn't like they were harming anyone anyways. Fred couldn't help it, and put his large hand onto Hermiones shoulder, caressing it with a small squeeze.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Everyone stood still as Fred stopped squeezing her shoulder. His heart race quickened just like Hermiones just did. _She responded to my touch._ Biting the inside of his lip, he took a quick glance to Ron. His brother was drilling daggers into him. For once, he didn't care that Ron was giving him the death look - he should be concerned that Hermione's vital signs were reacting to his being. Fred reluctantly let go of Hermiones shoulder and stood once again next to George as if nothing happened.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

_**Seconds later.**_

ϟ ϟ ϟ

All Hermione heard next were gasps, and slight whispers. Finally, after three months - even though she didn't know of it, she could see beyond the black abyss. At first everyone's face were blurry and obscured, but after focusing in on everyone, she could see that everyone was there. One person caught her off guard and that was Mrs. Weasley, she was hysterically crying and sobbing into Mr. Weasley's chest. A confused look was plastered onto her features as she heard someone call, "DOCTOR, SHES AWAKE!" Doctor? Why would they need a doctor for?

And that is when Hermione realized where she was. IV's were within her petite arms, and bandages with left over blood stains riddled her body in random spots as if she had been through World War III. Horror now struck her face as she could see a woman dressed in white come her way to check on her heart beat and such. "Why am I in the hospital? What happened to me? Where's my parents?" The doctor who just looked within Hermiones almond eyes looked rather disturbed. Adjusting her white robe, she told most of everyone to come with her, but only one stayed behind and that was Fred.

Gazing up to the tall, lanky Weasley, she looked sad. "Fred, why am I here?" For once, the Weasley was speechless, he was just happy she was awake from the coma itself. He sat down on a chair next to her, and scooted close, gripping her hand with a squeeze. "Hermione, you were in a coma for three months." Again, horror struck her face as she sat up against the pillows and gawked at him. "How did I fall into the coma?" Before Fred could answer her next question, a shrill of cries was heard. Hermione turned her attention to the bunch near the doctor, Mrs. Weasley was now even in more tears than she was, and now Ginny was to.

Without a word, Fred let go of Hermiones hand and went over to investigate why his mother and sister were now hysterically in tears.

Hermione now sat alone, looking down at herself. Scars were left behind, even the 'mudblood' imprinted on her forearm was still there, but sadly - she didn't recall how or why she got that. But however she did, she shivered and looked up to see the Weasley's gazing back at her as they stood there. Hermione noticed the doctor was on her way over. "Hello there, Hermione. I'm doctor Davies. I have been taking care of you for the past three months. You were in a bad condition, with many injuries and not only that but you fell within a coma." The doctor had paused as Hermione looked up, "What is it doctor?" The woman gazed down to the bushy haired female, "What is the last thing you remember Hermione?"

Thoughts whirled in her head. There wasn't much of hard thinking to do, the last memory that popped up into her head was when she was getting ready to leave her parents house. "I remember that I was within my room getting ready to leave with Harry and Ron to find the Horcruxes. I remember standing behind my parents, and the rest of it's a blur. Actually, I can't seem to remember anything pass it." The doctor cleared her throat and sat at the edge of the hospital bed. "You are going to be fine, you need rest and security from your loved ones." The woman somehow made Hermione feel safe as she patted her knee and left the bedside.

But she questioned why the doctor asked her what the last thing she remembered. Slowly the Weasleys, along with Harry, trotted on over back into their spots beside Hermione. This time, Mrs. Weasley had to sit down as her sobbing slightly ceased to exsist, but Ginny's tears still went down her cheeks. "Why are you crying, Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously with a bit on concern on the side. Ron gazed to Hermione, she caught sight of this and looked to him. "Ron, what's wrong?" He cleared his throat, lacing his fingers with Hermiones. However, Hermione didn't accept this. Her hand slowly was moved away, her body ridgid.

And when she rejected his hand, Ron realized the worse was now reality. "I have to go." Without even answering her, Ron stood up quickly and nearly jogged out of the room. Everyone was watching him leave, and that's when Mrs. Weasley choked out in tears again. "Harry, what's wrong with me?" Now this time, she was getting rather desperate. No one was telling her anything and it was getting rather annoying with the silence and sobs. He gazed to her, taking Ron's place in the chair as he looked to one of his best friends in the face.

"Hermione, you have memory loss..."

* * *

><p>So, this is a rather interesting chapter, now isn't it? Hermione wakes up - three months later after a coma. Wakes up by Fred's touch, and when Ron tries to show his affection, Hermione rejects it.<p>

Let's see her reaction in the next chapter!

Please review and enjoy reading!


End file.
